You are really annoying
by AlmaEscritora
Summary: One-shot Sasusaku Los jóvenes ninjas de Konoha están de fiesta y lo que en un principio era una apuesta inocente se va de las manos. Sakura se siente muy agobiada y sale para tomar el aire, sin esperar que Sasuke la siga...


¡Buenas! Los personajes que veréis en el siguiente fic no me pertenecen, se los he cogido prestados a Masashi Kishimoto por una buena causa. Así pues, espero que disfrutéis al leerlo tanto o más que yo al escribirlo.

¡Un saludo!

**" You are really annoying"**

-¡Te digo que sí!

-Tsé...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Los dos sabemos de sobra que tengo mucho más aguante que tú, baaka.

-¿Qué dices, teme? Para cuando yo empiece a estar ebrio, ¡tú ya estarás como una cuba!- Sasuke dirigió al rubio una mirada despreocupada.

-¿Quieres que lo comprobemos?

-Oh, no. Ya empiezan otra vez...- bufó Ino.

-Chicos... No os peleéis...- titubeó Hinata.

Ino le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-No te esfuerces, Hinata. Cuando empiezan con ese rollo del "orgullo masculino", no hay quien los detenga. ¿Verdad, Sakura?

La pelirrosa resopló. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a los piques entre el Uchiha y el Uzumaki. Trató de concentrarse en la charla de los demás, pero apenas podía evitar mirar al otro lado del bar, donde Sasuke y Naruto ya iban por la cuarta ronda de chupitos. La noche avanzaba a un ritmo vertiginoso y la kunoichi sentía que el alcohol, las luces y la música elevada la agobiaban cada vez más.

Había planeado hablar con Sasuke aquella misma noche. Pensaba que la segunda copa le infundiría el valor necesario para ello, pero allí estaba, sentada, observando desde lejos.

"Como siempre", pensó.

Dio un largo trago a su cubata para calmar el nudo de lágrimas que amenazaba con estallar en su garganta. Había sido una ilusa. Las sonoras carcajadas de los demás la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Naruto, que casi no se tenía en pie, había conseguido subir a la barra con ayuda de Choji y de Kiba. Sasuke subió por sus propios medios, pero el hecho de que trastabillara ligeramente al ponerse en pie indicaba que tampoco estaba en muy buenas condiciones. Ambos estaban descamisados y lucían en sus cabezas unos sombreros de mariachi que nadie sabía de dónde demonios habían sacado.

-Como... ¡hip! no hemos aguantado ninguno de los dos... ¡hip! hemos acordado compartir el castigo por perder la apuesta. ¡Datte...hip...bayo!- Naruto estuvo a punto de caerse, de no ser porque el moreno le agarró a tiempo.

-Acabemos con esto cuanto antes...- masculló, arrastrando excesivamente las palabras.

La música empezó a sonar y Sakura se encontró sonrojada hasta las orejas cuando reconoció la canción.

-I'm sexy and I know It!

-¡Naruto-kun!- Hinata se cubrió los ojos.

Las chicas gritaron ensordecedoramente mientras los chicos reían y palmeaban. Sakra se hizo una bola en su asiento, sin saber dónde meterse. Su mirada se había encontrado con la de Sasuke sin querer y éste la había apartado, a punto de perder la concentración y caer. Naruto bailaba como si Kankuro lo manejara, pero Sasuke estaba...

-Ino, voy a salir un momento, necesito aire.

-Ya, claro. Aire.- La rubia sonrió con picardía.

Ignorando el comentario, Sakura salió como pudo del bar y apoyó la frente contra la pared, dejando salir el torrente de emociones que la embargaban. Entonces sintió una presencia a su espalda y se giró, encontrándose con los ojos negros de Sasuke. Ya se había deshecho del sombrero, pero no había logrado encontrar su camisa y el aire nocturno le puso la piel de gallina.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-Necesitaba tomar el aire- respondió con sequedad.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?- La pelirrosa bajó el rostro, avergonzada de sus propias lágrimas.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué pasa?- hizo ademán de acercarse, pero ella alejó pegándose más contra la pared, mirándole con dureza.

-Estoy harta de esto. Harta de pretender que estoy bien, de fingir que no me muero cada vez que te veo, de tener que contener mis sentimientos. Harta de repetirte que te quiero y que tú actúes como si te importara un pimiento...

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke la asió por los hombros y se inclinó sobre ella con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Realmente, eres molesta- susurró en su oreja.

Pasó las manos alrededor de su cuello y, cuando Sakura estaba a punto de zafarse de un empujón, la apretó contra sí e introdujo la lengua en su boca, explorándola con una pasión desesperada. Permanecieron así durante un instante, hasta que la pelirrosa escuchó un "click" y se apartó. Las manos de Sasuke reposaban sobre sus hombros, con sus dedos enmarcando el colgante con el símbolo de los Uchiha que acababa de abrochar al cuello de Sakura, quien lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, brillantes como estrellas.

-Sakura... Gracias.

La Haruno rompió a llorar de nuevo. Saltó sobre el muchacho, que no se esperaba esa reacción y cayó al suelo con ella sobre él. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando Sakura lo silenció con un beso.

-Deberíamos ir a buscarlos- dijo Naruto, buscando sin éxito su camiseta.

-No te preocupes- lo detuvo Shikamaru- algo me dice que se las apañan bien ellos solos.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y dio otro trago mientras sus dos compañeros iban de camino al apartamento de Sasuke, sin percatarse de que había comenzado a llover.


End file.
